Chilly November
by Sarak
Summary: My take on the whole 'Harry is a girl' plot. Starts on a chilly November night with two not so hateful Dursleys. Au


**Disclaimer: I can swear on good authority that I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Chilly November**

**Chapter 1 – **

Petunia Rosaline Evans Dursley stared forlornly out the window. The bleak rain seemed to fit her mood. It was about three, and Petunia supposed she should start dinner so it would be ready when Vernon got home from Grunnings. But dinner didn't seem to fit in her plans for the day, as she sat watching the world outside. The whole of Surrey was covered with a pelting, chilly rain, surely just one of the many that would come that winter. It was the first of November, and the rainy season was just starting.

Petunia dreaded that night's dinner. Vernon would obviously want to know the results of her test from yesterday. Almost two years ago, Petunia had found she was pregnant, it had always been her and Vernon's dream to have a perfect little baby, in their perfect little house, in their perfect little life. Needless to say, Petunia was ecstatic. Around Christmas, Petunia had finally worked up the courage to call her sister. If she had expected Lily to be mad, then she was dead wrong. Lily had been positively thrilled to hear from her sister, and after just one little apology, Lily had forgiven Petunia completely. After 9 bitter years of fighting, the two sisters had reconciled. Not only that, but it turned out that they were both pregnant. Petunia was expecting in June, and Lily was expected for sometime in early August. The two sisters had a joyous time preparing everything just right for their babies. But then in June, tragedy hit. Petunia's and Vernon's firstborn son had come out stillborn. Petunia had shrunk into depression, not talking to anyone for months. She quit talking to her newly reconciled sister altogether after she found out that her sister and her dratted husband had welcomed a perfect, beautiful little girl into the world. She knew that Vernon still talked with Lily's husband sometimes, because the two men had bonded over chicken wings and a rugby game. But Petunia had stubbornly refused to see her niece and her sister since that fateful day in June a year and a half ago.

And just yesterday, Petunia had gone to the doctor to find out why she and Vernon weren't getting pregnant again. The doctor had called about a half hour ago. She couldn't have any more children. Petunia had been staring out at the rain ever since. She was too sad to cry. Vernon would put on a brave face for her, but she knew that he would be disappointed. The doctor had suggested adoption, but Petunia had dreamed of having her own children since she was old enough to dream. It wouldn't come easy to just forget that dream and to move on to something else. She had always wanted a little girl to dress up in pretty clothes, and take to ballet lessons, and to teach piano to. So much for that now. Petunia stared back out the window and noticed a cat sitting stiffly out on the ledge. Poor Thing! It was sopping wet.

Petunia reluctantly got up and went to the door, calling the cat. The cat gave her a look that seemed to say 'What the heck are you looking at me for?' and went back to looking out into the street. Petunia rolled her eyes… She was not in the mood to deal with a stuck up cat. She called it again, and this time it blatantly ignored her. It must belong to the Lutens from across the street. They were the most stuck up people Petunia had ever met. The cat swished it's tail, as if to say 'Go away, I don't want your help.' Petunia glared at it. The cat had become her new personal mission. She'd be damned before she let a stuck up Tabby cat beat her. Petunia tried everything she could think of to get the cat to come in out of the rain, but the cat wouldn't budge. Petunia finally gave up around five when she started dinner.

Vernon came home about an hour later, and the cat was still sitting there on that stupid ledge, in the stupid rain. Vernon gave it an odd look before coming inside to his warm house and dinner. Vernon hung up his coat and gave his wife a peck on the cheek, before sitting down.

"Did you have a good day, dear?" He asked, looking up from cutting his steak. Petunia glared down at her mashed potatoes, and didn't say anything.

"I'll take that as a no, then." Vernon said, trying to goad his wife into saying something. But the room remained stubbornly silent.

"That damn cat out there was getting on my nerves." Petunia muttered under her breath as she swished around her mashed potatoes some more. Vernon frowned at her.

'That cat on the ledge? That was rather odd wasn't it?" Vernon commented, just thankful she was talking.

"It wouldn't come out of the rain." Petunia explained glaring at her potatoes. Vernon slammed his fork on the table.

"Alright, Petunia…. What is the matter? Something is bothering you, and you and I both know that it isn't that damn cat sitting out in the rain." Petunia looked up and glared at him, but Vernon just glared right back. Slowly tears started to form in her eyes. Vernon reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Oh honey, it's alright. Just tell me what happened. I promise we'll fix it and make it better." Vernon said soothingly, but obviously, it was the wrong thing to say.

"B..b..but you can't fix it!" She cried, tears streaming down her face as she buried her face in his shoulder. Vernon sighed.

"Petunia, darling, we'll get through it. Now just tell me what is wrong." Vernon said gently. She sniffled and brought her face out of his shoulder.

"The doctor called today." She said, Vernon's stomach dropped, so that was what this was all about. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear about it now. Petunia wiped at her eyes and continued. "He said…. He said that I can't have children." She started crying again as Vernon sat and stoked her hair.

"It's alright. We'll think of something." He murmured in her ear, even though he had no clue what to do next. He stared out the darkening window, the rain pelting the glass mixing in with the sound of his wife's tears. Their dinner lay cold and forgotten on the table as Vernon kept staring out the window.

Albus Dumbledore chuckled silently as he spied the stiff cat sitting in the rain. The last ball of light zoomed into his putter-outer as he walked towards the wall of Number 4 Privet Drive.

"A bit wet to be sitting outside, don't you think Minerva?" The old man's blue eyes twinkled at the black haired woman. She glared at him. "I suppose you heard from Hagrid that I would be here. Lemon drop?" The old wizard asked. She shook her head in exasperation.

"No, I never understood your or James's fascination with those candies. They are utterly revolting." She said with distaste.

"Only to the uncultured tongue." He said with a wink in her direction, and popped another one in her mouth. "But I would have thought that you would be out celebrating. I must've passed a dozen parties and several nice displays of fireworks on my way here."

"So it's true then? He's gone for good?" She asked urgently.

"I haven't the slightest idea about who you are talking about. Seriously, all the business about Him. It's rather silly really. I would have thought you would have enough sense to call him by his proper name, Minerva." She glared at the old wizard; he was too exasperating for his own good sometimes.

"Surely you know who I mean, Albus?" She asked, and the wizard shook his head, a twinkle in his eye.

"Not a clue." He smiled at her and started humming. She sighed.

"Fine. Is…" her voice got really soft. "Voldemort really gone?" The old wizard suddenly turned grave.

"Yes. I'm afraid the rumors are true." He said, his face looking older than it had in a long time. The witch's bright hazel eyes widened.

"So, it's true? Lily and James? They are really…gone?" She asked her eyes filled with tears. Albus nodded somberly and handed her his handkerchief. "And… and… baby Jocelyn? Surely a one year old couldn't defeat a dark lord!" She said.

"A one year old couldn't, Minerva. But the love for a one year old baby girl could. That's why she must come here. She will be safe from him here." Albus said.

"Here? What could these Muggles do to protect her? Wouldn't she be better off with some wizarding family? Someone who knew Lily and James?" Minerva asked. "And safe? Who do you think she'll need to be safe from? Surely you don't think he will come back!"

"Somehow I don't think we have seen the last of Tom Riddle, Minerva. He will always be here to haunt us. And you are aware that Petunia is Jocelyn's godmother? Lily said to me a few months ago, the Jocelyn should be raised by a mother and a father. James would have wanted Sirius to raise her, but he eventually agreed with Lily. So she will stay here. It will be better for her."

"But Albus! She'll be a hero!" Minerva protested. Albus looked at her sharply.

"For something that she won't even remember! Famous before she can even walk and talk! Every child in our world will know her name! Don't you think it would be better for her to grow up away from all that?" Albus chided her, and Minerva nodded her head in agreement. The dang man was almost always right. It drove her nuts sometimes.

"Where is Jocelyn, anyways Albus?" Minerva said, eyeing his cloak as the man checked his watch.

"Hagrid is bringing her. He should be along in any minute now." He said nonchalantly, putting his pocket watch away. Minerva gasped in shock.

"You think it wise to trust Hagrid with something like this?" She asked.

"I would trust Hagrid with my life." Albus said sternly, as a faint roar echoed on the street. "Oh, here he is now."

A gigantic motorcycle touched down on the street. A huge man, reaching well over 6 or 7 feet got off, and strolled over to the group. He was cradling a small pink bundle as if it were glass. And as far as Minerva was concerned, Jocelyn Potter was glass. It wasn't a very common known fact, but James Potter had been her godson, so in a way, Minerva felt like Jocelyn was her granddaughter. After James's parents had died last year, Minerva had taken over the role of honorary grandmother. It was hard to imagine the stern Transfiguration opening up to anyone, but seeing her with Jocelyn was enough to change even the most stubborn of minds. But, Jocelyn was enough to make even the gruffest men go weak at the knees. She was the cutest baby that anyone had ever seen. And she would most likely grow up to be just as beautiful as her mother. Minerva eagerly grabbed for her grand-goddaughter. Checking her over to make sure she didn't have any extra scratches or bumps. Moving the silky black hair, Minerva gasped at the sight of the small jagged lightening scar.

"Albus! Is that where….?" Albus nodded gravely.

"Aye, that's where the curse hit her. I'm afraid she'll always have it."

"You can't remove it?" Minerva asked.

"No, and even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can be very useful. Why I have on above my left knee that is an amazing replica of the London Underground." Albus said. "How was the ride, Hagrid?"

"It went just fine." The gentle giant said. "The 'lil tyke fell asleep as we were flying o'r Bristol. So this is where yah are going to leave 'er?" He asked, eyeing the house with some disdain. "Are yah sure you can trust them Muggles? They aren't the best of folks, sometimes. Maybe Professor McGonagall should take 'er. She's almost 'er granddaughter."

"No Hagrid. We have to leave her here. It's the best solution for everyone. Lily would've wanted it." Albus said, tears in her eyes. The three moved silently towards the front of the house. Minerva still cradling the pink bundle. Albus brought a letter out of his cloak, as if he planned to leave the baby on the doorstep with a letter. Minerva glared at him

"Albus, I refuse to leave Jocelyn on the doorstep. For goodness sakes. You can't just leave her here with a letter. Lily was her sister! Don't you think they deserve some sort of explanation? Plus this is horrible weather to leave a one year old outside! I put my foot down." Minerva said stubbornly to the elderly headmaster. The old wizard sighed and tucked the letter back in his cloak and knocked three times.

"It's nearly ten! Who would be calling at this time of night?" Petunia asked sleepily. She and Vernon hadn't moved from their spot in the dining room, and by now their food was ice cold and rock hard.

"I don't know." Vernon said. "But we shouldn't just let them sit out in the rain. We wouldn't want the neighbors to think that we are inhospitable. Why don't you clean this up, and I'll answer the door?" Vernon suggested and Petunia nodded and started gathering the cold dinner. Vernon strolled to the door, and opened it to find the three oddest house guests he had ever had.

"Hello!" The one in the purple robe said brightly, Vernon just frowned at him. "Vernon Dursley, I presume? James has said a lot about your times watching bugry." It was actually Rugby, but Vernon wasn't about to correct him. "I am Albus Dumbledore, and these are my companions Minerva McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid. We wish to speak with you and your wife." The elderly man said pleasantly. Vernon was about to run for the police, but when the man said that he was Albus Dumbledore, Vernon remembered that James had said that he was pretty important in the wizarding world. It wouldn't hurt to invite them in.

"Why don't you come in?" Vernon said, holding open the door. Looking at the ledge, he noticed that the cat was gone. The three filed into his house, wiping their feet on the rug. Vernon couldn't help noticing that the black haired woman bore a weird resemblance to the cat that had spent the day on their front wall. Vernon guided them into the living room.

"Why don't you just make yourselves at home, and I'll go get Petunia." Vernon said as the trio took a seat on the couch. The big man, Hagrid seemed particularly interested in the television. And the cat woman was eyeing the table lamp with interest. Vernon shook his head and proceeded to find his wife.

A few moments later, Petunia followed Vernon into the living room, eyeing the strangers with interest. The two took a seat across from the strangers on the love seat.

"Petunia, let me introduce you to Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Rebueus Hagrid." Vernon waved his hands to the three seated on the couch. Petunia's eyes had grown wide at the first name.

"You're from that school, aren't you?" She exclaimed, wondering why three wizards would be sitting in her living room.

"Um… Why yes. But that isn't why we are here. "The older wizard said. "I'm afraid we have some bad news…." Albus Dumbledore went on to explain about a boy named Tom Riddle, and how he had turned into Lord Voldemort, and finally how Lord Voldemort had murdered James and Lily Potter. His face grew older with each word he spoke. Petunia's face filled with tears, and Vernon's with shock.

"What about their daughter? What about my niece?" Petunia demanded, tears streaming down her face. Albus smiled sadly, and Minerva held up the pink bundle she had been cradling in her arms.

"She survived." Those two words made Petunia the happiest she had felt in a long time. She instantly got up to look at the little face. Silky black hair surrounded an adorable face of a toddler. Eyelids hid what was sure to be beautiful green eyes, like Lily's. Petunia smiled at her.

"What happened? Why didn't Voldemort kill her?" Vernon asked. Albus looked troubled.

"He couldn't." the wizard said.

"What do you mean?" Vernon demanded. "Why couldn't he kill a one year old baby?"

"I believe Lily's love saved her." Albus explained. "Lily had been working on a very old spell recently. It was from a very old and nearly forgotten branch of magic. Lily sacrificed herself for Jocelyn, and the curse backfired onto Voldemort instead."

"So he's dead?" Vernon asked, wanting to be sure his sister-in-law's killer was dead.

"I don't believe that Voldemort is dead." Albus said gravely. "He was hardly human. He will be weak, and he will be lost to the world for many, many years. Yet, I do not believe that he is truly gone. And that brings me to what I have to ask you, now." Albus continued. "Lily's spell invoked a love so strong that it flows in Jocelyn's very veins. No evil can touch her as long as she can call upon someone with Lily's blood for love. As long as she could call you, Petunia," the old wizard looked her in the eye. "Her home, then she will be safe. I only ask that you love her with all of your heart."

"You want us to adopt her?" Petunia asked, her eyes glistening with tears. Minerva smiled at her.

"Well you are her godmother after all. Lily wanted her to live with you, if something happened to them." Minerva said gently.

"Really?" Petunia asked. "Even after everything that I have done to her over the years?" Hagrid smiled through some tears.

"Yer' her family after all. Yah can't change 'hat." He said gruffly. Minerva put the little girl into Petunia's arms. Petunia brought her over to Vernon. The instant Vernon looked at the sleeping baby he knew that he couldn't say no.

"We'll do it. We'd love to raise her." He said, smiling at his wife, who for the first time in a year looked truly happy. Albus smiled at them.

"Congratulations. I know you won't regret your decision. Now there are a few things that we must discuss. Just the love from Lily's spell will protect her now that she lives with you. But there were some other things that you must know." Albus said. " I'm not sure if you knew, but James Potter was the last member of England's oldest surviving Wizarding family. That makes Jocelyn heir to the Potter Line-" Albus said, but Petunia interrupted him quickly.

"Sorry, but I never knew her full name. I was wondering what it was." Petunia said. Minerva smiled proudly at her.

"Her full name is Jocelyn Minerva Petunia Rose Lily Potter. Jocelyn was her grandmother's name on her father's side, and I believe Rose was your own mother's name. Lily said that she wanted to name her after all the people that loved her." Minerva smiled wistfully and Petunia started crying again at the last thing Minerva said.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, please continue." Petunia said.

"It's quite alright, my dear." Albus said gently. "As I was saying, Jocelyn is heir to the Potter line. The Potters are one of the wealthiest families in wizarding Europe, with many investments in both the wizard and muggle world. They also have numerous estates all over the country and the world. Lily and James provided a trust fund for Jocelyn until the time she reaches adulthood in the wizarding world and is ready to take on the responsibilities of being the Potter heiress. Her education at Hogwarts has already been paid for. Gringotts, the wizard bank, has several goblins who manage the Potter Estate as it is so large. So you will not need to take on the immense burden of looking over her estate. Lily and James left you a sum of ten million pounds to help with taking care of Jocelyn. They have also left you a furnished town house in London."

"What? Are you joking?" Vernon asked amazed at the exuberant amount. Albus smiled at the man.

"No, I assure you it is no joke. Lily and James named me executor of their will, and we went over the details numerous times. They had a few other wishes. First on their list were unlimited visitation rights of Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Annette Chang, Sarah Davies, and Sirius Black. These were some of James and Lily's closet friends, and they wished their daughter to grow up surrounded by friends of theirs."

"So these people can just come over whenever they want?" Vernon asked confused, but on the other side of room, Minerva McGonagall was beaming.

"I will personally ask those mentioned to send a letter informing you of their intent to visit before they visit." Vernon nodded in acceptance, and Dumbledore proceeded to talk again. "Those were the only express wishes of Lily and James, but I have some issues that I would like to discuss with you. The first is of grave importance. Jocelyn will be regarded as a hero in the wizarding world now. It is most likely that she will become a famous icon. I believe that it will be best for Jocelyn to stay away from all of that. She will most likely be a better person if we do not let fame get to her head. Secondly, it might be wise not to inform her of the wizarding world until she is older and can better understand it. When you wish to explain it to her, I know that any of the people that Lily and James mentioned in their will would be happy to help explain and answer all of her questions." Dumbledore said with a slight smile and Petunia and Vernon nodded.

"Will the paperwork be filed with all of our authorities?" Vernon asked and Dumbledore nodded his head.

"I'll take care of it myself." He assured the man. "The goblins at Gringotts are very efficient. I expect that the money will be transferred to your accounts by tomorrow morning." Vernon nodded.

"One more thing, I believe that Petunia and I would like to adopt Jocelyn. How would we go about this?" Vernon asked hesitantly.

"Well when I file the paperwork for her guardianship, I'll file the same paperwork to finalize an adoption in the Muggle world. But I am afraid that Jocelyn cannot be adopted in the Magical World. As the heiress to a noble family, she cannot be adopted in our world. She will be Jocelyn Dursley in this world, but she will have to remain Jocelyn Potter in the magical world." Dumbledore explained, not sure if they would understand some of the magical laws.

"Nobility?" Petunia asked, shocked. Albus chuckled.

"Oh yes, upon reaching her 17th birthday Jocelyn will come into her title as well as her inheritance. I believe her title will be Lady Jocelyn of the Potter Line, heir of Hogwarts, and heir of Merlin. It is not well known that the Potters could trace their lineage back to all four founders, and to Merlin himself. It would give her immense status in the wizarding world; however, the Potters have always kept that information to themselves. The Potter family has never liked to be in the spotlight for that particular reason. However, her title is little more than a formality these days anyways. Not many people even use them anymore, except when in Wizengamont. Which is basically a wizarding version of your House of Lords." The Dursleys visibly relaxed as Albus finished explaining. "Well it is very late, and I am afraid that we must be going. There is school in the morning." Albus gave a significant glance to Minerva.

"Oh, of course…. I forgot." She said looking up. "I suppose we had better leave." She said, wistfully glancing at Jocelyn one last time.

"She's a migh'y special one, yah got there. Take care of 'er or it'll be yer hide." Hagrid said, a tear falling on to his shaggy beard. Vernon looked as though he'd like to set the giant man in his place, but Minerva beat him to it.

"Hagrid! You can't just go around threatening Muggles! I'm sure they will take care of her." She said putting a hand on Hagrid's huge arm. The giant turned to sob in Minerva's shoulder, which was quite a feat as the witch was a good 2 feet shorter than Hagrid, Minerva patted him awkwardly on the back, giving Petunia a reassuring smile as she guided the giant out the door. Albus tipped his hat to the stunned couple, and bent to walk out the door. Petunia glanced at Vernon, then at the small baby in her arms, before she ran to the door. The three figures were walking towards the street.

"Um… excuse me." Petunia called nervously, and the three turned to face her. "Minerva was it?" The black haired woman nodded wearily. "I… uh… I… Well I've never cared for a baby before. I was wondering if you'd show me?" Petunia asked shifting her weight and looking down at the wet step. So she didn't see the beaming smile that Minerva gave her.

"I'd be delighted dear." Minerva said, starting back towards the house as the two men stared at the stern teacher, they hadn't seen her smile like that for a very long time. As Minerva reached the door Petunia was holding open, they heard Petunia ask a question.

"Minerva, I was wondering if you happened to have seen a Tabby cat out here? It was sitting on the ledge earlier, and I just felt so bad for the poor thing. It must be soaked." Petunia asked peering around Minerva to look out at the garden wall.

"I…uh…I…" Minerva stuttered, as Albus Dumbledore hid his laugh with a cough, though Hagrid made no attempt and burst out in a booming laugh that was sure to wake the neighbors. Petunia's eyes widened at the thought of the neighbors seeing the gigantic man laughing in her yard. Minerva threw both men a practiced, yet irritated glare, which just made Dumbledore's ever blue eyes twinkle all the brighter. A few minutes later, Privit Drive looked normal yet again. Albus had disappeared with a faint pop, and a distant roar was all the remained of Hagrid, and Minerva had disappeared inside to show Petunia and Vernon Dursley the right way to change a diaper, and heat a bottle.

It was only a night ago that Jocelyn Potter's life had been shattered, but this night her life had been mended into something new. The baby would never know it, but she had brought hope and happiness to those that had none. She had saved Vernon and Petunia Dursley from a lonely life, made a stern woman forget why she hid her smile from the world, and restored an old Headmaster's faith in the world.

**Author's Note: This is my take on the whole 'Harry is a girl' storyline. I haven't quite decided where this is going to go, and I must admit that I am not the best person when it comes to updating things, but I'd appreciate any comments anyways. **

**-Sarak**


End file.
